De Esta Manera
by VampireSumisa
Summary: Un día Damon desafía a su novia, Elena, a pasar el fin de semana desnuda. Elena se pregunta de repente si aquel desafío no fue lanzado a propósito con otros objetivos en mente... ¡Este fic participa del Reto Especial San Valentín: Love or Bites? del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons!"


Los personajes de TVD no me pertenecen, son propiedad de L. J. Smith.

* * *

><p>— Pagaría por verte de esta manera a todas horas.<p>

Elena miró por encima de su hombro a su novio.

― ¿De verdad? ¿Cuánto?

Apoyándose contra el cabezal, vestido sólo con unos bóxer negros, Damon sonrió todavía más.

― No lo sé. Depende de cuánto tiempo estuvieras desnuda para mí.

— Mmm, ¿toda la noche?

Él se rió.

― Nena, te quiero, pero ya duermes desnuda. No pagaría por eso.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco un poco mientras rebuscaba en su cajón de la ropa interior.

― ¿Dónde está el maldito sujetador? ―murmuró para sí.

— ¿Entonces qué me dices? ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Elena suspiró.

― No lo sé. ¿Todo el día? ― pregunto.

— Me suena bien. Hagamos que sea todo el fin de semana y te compraré aquellas botas que tanto te gustan.

Ante sus palabras, se enderezó y se giró hacia él. Con las manos en las caderas

— Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres que pase todo el fin de semana en cueros a cambio de que tú me hagas un regalo?

— O podría desafiarte a hacerlo. ―Observó, divertido ― ¿Qué dices?

― Bueno, pero sólo si tú pasas el fin de semana desnudo conmigo.

Él sonrió ladinamente.

― No hay problema. No me importa sacarme la ropa.

Fue el turno de ella de reírse.

― No me digas.

Mientras ella vagaba por su cuarto, ella despertó esa lujuria siempre presente cada vez que ella estaba cerca. Especialmente considerando la manera en que se veía justo ahora: su cabello mojado cayendo por su espalda con mechones castaño oscuro, sus pechos llenos bailoteando cada vez que se movía, sus curvas desnudas llamándolo. Sintió que se le levantaba la polla y se movió para bajarse de la cama, pero ella levantó la palma de la mano.

—Oh, no. Conozco esa mirada. Ahora no, Casanova. Necesito prepararme para ir al trabajo.

—Por una vez podrías llegar tarde ―la incitó mientras caminaba hacia ella.

—Nop. Hoy no. Tengo una reunión temprano y... ―su voz se fue haciendo más baja al divisar la erección que le levantaba el bóxer.

—Entonces sólo un rapidito.

― ¿No te has olvidado de algo?

Elena se separó dando un brinco de la cafetera

― ¡Damon, maldición!

— ¿No? ―le repitió, sus manos encontrando sus caderas mientras se apretaba contra ella desde atrás.

— ¿Qué? ―lo miró―. ¡Necesito café!

— Lo sé, nena. No estoy hablando de eso.

— ¿Eh? ―parpadeó.

— ¿Sientes esto? ―meció las caderas contra su culo.

— ¿Y?

— Estoy desnudo ―le susurró, su suave aliento golpeándole en la nuca.

— Estoy feliz por ti. Sigo necesitando café antes de hacer nada más.

— Nena, ¿recuerdas lo que planeamos?

— ¿No?

— Imagino que no. Te desafié a pasar el fin de semana desnudos.

— Ah. ¿Ahora?

— Sí, ahora sería un buen momento para empezar. Yo ya he seguido las normas. Ahora es tu turno.

— Estoy haciendo café, Damon. Probablemente no es...

Él la cortó.

― Sin excusas. Un desafío es un desafío, .―Le agarró el borde de la larga camiseta que llevaba y la tiró a un lado.

Sus pechos inmediatamente se pusieron de punta. Él tiró la camiseta por algún lado detrás de sí y tomó sus caderas con ambas manos, apoyándose contra ella una vez más. Su polla estaba dura contra su culo.

_Mmm, tal vez estar desnudos todo el fin de semana no sea algo tan malo, después de todo_, pensó Elena mientras dejaba caer la cabeza contra su pecho. Cuando él empezó a deslizar las palmas de sus manos hacia arriba, ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

Él gimió un poquito al ver lo que tenía delante, sus pechos levantados, esperando que los tocara.

Los ahuecó y sopesó por un momento antes de abrir los dedos para que sus pezones sobresalieran entre ellos.  
>Ella miró hacia arriba y observó mientras él tensaba los dedos, estrujándoselos hasta que jadeó por el placer-dolor que la recorrió.<p>

― ¡Damon!  
>— Eso te gusta, ¿eh? Te gusta cuando soy duro―le susurró al oído.<p>

Ella en reacción empujó sus caderas hacia arriba. Siempre que él hablaba así ella acababa mojada en sólo unos segundos. Probablemente por eso él lo hacía cada vez más a menudo, murmurando cositas sucias cuando esperaban en algún sitio, sonriéndole malvado porque ella se volvía roja y se removía inquieta.

— Damon...―su nombre surgió con un suspiro.

Él tiró de sus pezones, estirándolos, haciéndolos endurecerse. Dolía un poquito, pero tenía razón, a ella le encantaba.

― Inclínate―le ordenó mientras él se echaba para atrás y presionaba una pesada palma entre sus omóplatos.

Elena puso las manos sobre la encimera y abrió las piernas antes de que él se lo pidiera. Damon le dio unas cachetadas en el culo. De verdad que él era el mejor novio de todos los tiempos. Era caliente de una forma totalmente masculina: de hombros anchos, caderas estrechas, con una nariz fuerte y cejas oscuras. Sus ojos color cielo eran el único rasgo que suavizaban su, por otra parte, ruda apariencia.

Lo mejor de todo era que la amaba y sabía cuándo ser travieso. ¿Quién podía pedir más?

Mantuvo la posición mientras le oía abrir el cajón de los cubiertos. Se preguntó qué andaría buscando. Un temblor le recorrió la espalda y casi se gira para preguntarle lo que estaba haciendo. Demasiado tarde. Algo le golpeó la nalga derecha tomándola por sorpresa.

— ¡Damon!

— No te muevas―Su voz había adquirido aquel tono duro, el que le hacía que su interior palpitara. Ay, dios, se estaba poniendo en plan Dom con ella―.Empieza a contar, Elena.

Aquello era nuevo y totalmente excitante. La estaba tratando como una de las sumisas de las que leía en sus libros, los que adoraba compartir con él por las noches, haciendo que los dos se pusieran calientes e inquietos bajo las mantas. Debería haber sabido que algún día lo usaría.

— Qué culo más bonito―comentó él en voz alta―Pero no está lo suficientemente rosa para mi gusto.―Volvió a azotarla, pero no usó su mano. Algo duro y rugoso le dio en la piel, el sonido alto en el silencioso apartamento.

— ¡Oh!―ella empujó la cadera contra el dolor, insegura de si quería que se detuviera o que continuara―. ¡Uno!

— Bien, gatita. Ahora veamos si puedes aguantar hasta diez.

Ella sintió que se le abrían más los ojos al oírlo. ¿Diez? ¿Estaba loco?

― No creo que...

Él no la esperó, simplemente le azotó el culo, deteniéndose cada vez para que ella los pudiera contar. No fue suave con ella, y aún así sabía que no usaría toda su fuerza.

— La última―dijo unos minutos más tarde. Ella se tensó un poco al sentir inesperadamente sus dedos abriéndola, deslizándose por su coño como si quisiera asegurarse de que ella lo estaba disfrutando― Mmm, te gusta que te azote el trasero. Estás mojada, nena.

— Damon―gimió, temblando, intentando que su toque se dirigiera a donde le dolía más. Él deslizó un dedo en su interior, ignorando su clítoris por completo. Entonces le azotó la nalga derecha una vez más, y como reacción sus paredes internas se contrajeron alrededor de su dedo― ¡Ohhh!―Echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

— Dios, qué jodidamente caliente que eres―Sacó el dedo de dentro y ella pudo oírlo lamérselo

La imagen la puso tan caliente que sintió que sus jugos goteaban por sus muslos.

― ¡Fóllame!

—Todavía no ―contestó, haciéndola gruñir―. Llevas atormentándome con ese culo demasiado tiempo. Ahora va a ser mío.

— ¿Qué? ―Ella se giró, observándolo mientras dejaba caer a una espátula negra―. ¿Me has azotado con mi espátula favorita? ―le preguntó, incrédula.

—Funcionó ¿no? ―respondió, guiñándole un ojo.

El cuello le dolía de mirarlo, pero siguió observando mientras él rebuscaba en el estante de las especias.

― ¿Qué buscas?

— ¡Lo tengo! ―Se giró con una feliz sonrisa en la cara y el espray del aceite en una mano.

— ¿Aceite?

Él se encogió de hombros.

―Necesitamos lubricante.

— ¿Y no podías ir al dormitorio y cogerlo de allí?

—Cariño, ¿dónde está tu sentido de aventura? ―bromeó él mientras daba golpecitos en su trasero, haciendo que sus terminaciones nerviosas volvieran a la vida. Ella no había pensado que fuera a sentir todavía los efectos de sus azotes, pero estaba claro que él había hecho un buen trabajo con ello―. Mmm, mira qué culo tan rojo. Debo hacer esto más a menudo. Estoy realmente enamorándome de este aspecto tuyo ―comentó mientras le ponía las manos sobre sus nalgas y se las abría―. Y ese agujero pronto va a ser todo mío.

Ella tembló.

―No me hagas daño ―suplicó. Ya habían tenido sexo anal antes y sabía por sus experiencias anteriores que tenía que ir realmente lento o si no le dolería endiabladamente. Él tenía una polla un poco demasiado grande para aquello, pero a él le gustaba muchísimo y no quería dejar de hacerlo.

—Me lo tomaré con calma ―le prometió―. Y usaré un montón de lubricante.

Ella jadeó cuando empezó a usar el espray. Estaba frío. Él cosquilleó en el ceñido agujero, su toque firme y sabiendo lo que hacía. Un dedo pasó más allá de la primera falange y ella se quedó quieta, esperando a ver qué hacía a continuación.

Siguió más aceite. Más dedos, también, hasta que supo que estaba ensanchada tanto como podía. Era doloroso y una sensación rara, no del todo agradable. Eso fue hasta que él se arrodilló junto a ella y puso la boca sobre su coño. Ella aulló con el primer lametón sobre su adolorido clítoris. Sabía lo que le gustaba y se aseguró de que sus lamidas fueran lentas y directas a su objetivo. No le tomó mucho tiempo correrse, su grito resonando por encima de sus cabezas.

Pensó que se detendría y se levantaría para tomar su culo. Pero no, no había acabado. Le chupó el clítoris justo mientras empezaba a empujar los dedos dentro y fuera de su culo. Picaba, sí, pero gracias a dios no los sacó del todo. Los volvió a meter dentro, su nudo de nervios abriéndose, y ya no supo en lo que concentrarse, si en sus dedos o en su lengua. La mano izquierda encontró la curva de su nalga y ella se tensó un poco al toque. Le masajeó allí, despertando la tierna piel y haciéndola gemir.

―Oh, no.

—Oh, sí ―le contradijo, finalmente levantándose con un último mordisquito a su clítoris―Sujétate―le dijo mientras sacaba los dedos de su interior―Mírate, toda abierta y preparada para mí.

No le dio mucho más tiempo. Un poco más de aceite sobre su culo, otro poco en su polla y empujó la punta contra su roseta. Se abrió de golpe, deslizándose la mitad de su largura antes de detenerse.

—Lento, ¡maldición!

—Lo sé, gatita, lo sé.―La agarró de las caderas con ambas manos y se quedó quieto, dejándola acostumbrarse a sentirlo en su interior― ¿Estás bien?

Elena pensó en ello y decidió que de hecho no estaba tan mal. No le dolía tanto como la última vez y se lo dijo.

—Gracias a dios por eso. No creo que me pueda controlar mucho más tiempo―replicó antes de deslizar el resto de su polla en su interior. Cuando estuvo profundamente en ella, dejó caer su rostro sobre la curva de su cuello y le mordisqueó la sensible piel de allí. Ella gimió, provocándole unas risas.

—Ahora te voy a follar duro, nena. Y tú te vas a correr, ¿me oyes?

—No sé si puedo―le respondió sincera. A ella le encantaba sentirlo tan duro contra sí, tan duro dentro de ella. Pero para ella el sexo anal siempre era algo de hacer y acabar cuanto antes.

—Lo harás―le dijo, sin aceptar discusiones―Me aseguraré de ello.

Bueno, vale, pensó, agarrándose contra la encimera. Él empezó a empujar, al principio de manera superficial, nada más que unos pocos movimientos de cadera. A la par, su mano derecha se deslizó, bajando por estómago y luego entre sus muslos abiertos.

―Ooh.

Él se rió pero no se detuvo. Dos dedos que se separaron tan pronto tocaron su coño, dos dedos que le rodearon el clítoris, a penas lo tocaron pero fue suficiente. Se empezó a mecer contra él, haciéndolo gruñir de pura satisfacción masculina.

—Eso es, Elena. Toma tu placer.

Su mano izquierda se separó de la cadera y se deslizó hacia abajo, justo al trozo de piel que tan lujuriosamente había azotado antes. La pellizcó, el dolor atravesando su media mitad, haciéndola gritar:

— ¡Damon!

—Eres tan jodidamente sexy―le susurró al oído―.Mírate, con mi polla profundamente en tu culo. Te gusta todo lo que te hago, ¿verdad? Soy un hombre muy afortunado. Mi hermano está celoso, ya lo sabes.

— ¿Qué?―parpadeó―.No le dirías... ―su voz se perdió.

—Oh, sí, Sé que tú también les cuentas a tus amigas cosas sobre mí. Te oí.

¡Mierda!

―Pero tú no, ¿verdad?

Él se rió.

― ¿Tú qué crees?―y entonces sus embestidas se hicieron más pronunciados. Sus dedos se tensaron alrededor de su clítoris haciendo que jadeara por la dulce presión. Cuando él volvió a pellizcarle la nalga izquierda ella juraría que vio fuegos artificiales por detrás de los párpados cerrados de sus ojos―Córrete para mí Elena―le murmuró―Quiero sentir que tiras de mi polla.

Y ella lo hizo. Como si él pudiera decirle cuándo llegar al clímax y su cuerpo le obedeciera. Como si la controlara y tal vez, lo hacía... ella se rompió en millones de pequeñas piezas y sólo su agarre significó que no caería directamente al suelo. Segundos más tarde él explotó en ella y volcó todo lo que tenía en lo más profundo de ella. Su semen goteó por la raja de su culo mezclándose con los jugos de su coño.

Damon dio un paso atrás y a ella le dolió un poco cuando se salió de su interior. La rodeó con sus brazos y ella se dejó caer contra su pecho, completa y totalmente apagada. Cuando él le susurró en el oído que deberían pasarse todos los fines de semana así, ella asintió y cerró los ojos, a salvo en su abrazo.

Elena estaba paralizada en la entrada del living. No podía creer lo que veía. Había dos hombres desnudos sentados en su sofá: Damon y su hermano Stefan, que se quedaba a pasar el fin de semana. ¿Por qué se habían sacado la ropa?

— ¿Damon? —dijo antes de pensarlo bien. Cuando dos cabezas se volvieron al oír su voz, comprendió que no debería haber dicho nada. Debería haber corrido a su dormitorio y esconderse. O debería haber actuado como si no hubiera visto nada. Pero no, Damon ya estaba levantándose, caminando hacia ella con una sonrisa maligna en la cara y la polla endureciéndosele lentamente.

La mirada de ella fue directamente ahí. El fin de semana anterior había sido asombroso y absolutamente caliente, pero seguramente él no estaba pensando en que pasarían todos sus días de fiesta desnudos hasta el final de los días, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó finalmente cuando él se detuvo delante de ella.

—Es sábado. Estoy siguiendo las normas. Stefan también. ¿Qué esperas?

—No seas idiota. No me voy a desnudar otra vez. Especialmente no con... me gustas, Stefan, pero de verdad, chicos, estáis locos si creéis que voy a hacer esto.

—Desnúdate. Ya.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia la cara de Damon. Sus ojos se habían endurecido, su boca no era nada más que una línea rígida en su rostro.

— ¿Damon?

—Ahora, nena. No voy a esperarte. Si no te sacas tú la ropa, lo haré yo por ti.

—No, no, no—Meneó la cabeza y dio un paso atrás—No voy a jugar cuando él está aquí. ¡No me puedes pedir eso!

— ¿No puedo? —Damon dio un paso adelante, aplastándola contra la pared—Vi tu reacción el fin de semana pasado con el chico que nos trajo la pizza. Él te miró directamente, aunque intentaste esconderte. Te vio desnuda y tú hiciste ver que lo odiabas, pero te dio un buen subidón. Estabas tan mojada cuando te la metí después. Saltaste sobre mí, ¿te acuerdas?

Tenía razón. No había querido reconocerlo entonces, pero era verdad. El repartidor la había visto esperar en la sala de estar, desnuda ante el mundo, y no había apartado la mirada de ella mientras Damon le pagaba las pizzas.

Tal vez era el sexo que habían tenido, o tal vez era porque su novio parecía realmente disfrutar del cuerpo, pero esto... esto era demasiado.

¿O no?

Miró a Stefan más allá del hombro de Damon. Lo vio sentado en silencio, sus musculosas piernas estiradas enfrente de él, su polla señalando hacia el cielo. Ella tragó.

El hermano de Damon, estaba excitado. ¿Por ella?

— ¿Qué crees que va a pasar?

—Ya lo sabes —contestó Damon, deslizándole las manos por los brazos hasta que le acunó el rostro—Mírame.

Ella siguió sus instrucciones y se perdió en su mirada.

—Quieres esto. Sé que sí, amor. Te conozco. No haremos nada que no quieras y esto es definitivamente una ocasión de una sola vez en la vida. Stefan lleva sin tener sexo desde hace meses. De verdad que te desea.

—Sí, te deseo—confirmó el hombre en cuestión—Estoy de permiso sólo un par de semanas, luego tengo que regresar a zona de guerra.

Ella lo sabía. Odiaba el pensar que regresaría allí, pero era un Ranger de la Armada y ese era su trabajo. La piel ya se le había oscurecido con el inmisericorde sol afgano. Su cabello estaba desordenado y prácticamente no tenía color, blanqueado por el sol. Sus ojos verdes seguían cada uno de sus movimientos mientras ella rodeaba a Damon y caminaba adentrándose en la sala. Él era enorme, más ancho que Damon, que no era poco. Tenía músculos marcados por todas partes, sus abdominales cincelados en granito bajo la piel bronceada.

¿De verdad puedo hacer esto? se preguntó a sí misma mientras lo miraba fijamente. Unas manos le agarraron por detrás, tirando de ella hacia el cuerpo de Damon. Ella se restregó contra él y respiró profundamente. Tenía la sensación de que sabía el porqué de aquel desafío que había surgido de la nada, porque habían tenido que estar todo el fin de semana desnudos unos días antes de que llegara su hermano desde el infierno.

—Ya hablaremos de esto más tarde—dijo por encima de su hombro. Elena se separó de su agarre y con ambas manos tomó el borde de su remera. Segundos más tarde estaba tirada en el suelo a sus pies. Con los ojos fijos en Stefan, se sacó los tejanos y quedó de pie allí, vestida sólo con su ropa interior.

La tensión chispeaba en su interior. Tal vez a él no le gustaba su aspecto, y todo aquello habría servido para nada.

—Por dios, cariño —murmuró Stefan, la mirada fija en ella—Damon tenía razón.

— ¿Sí?—se oyó preguntar.

—Diablos, sí. Estás tan buena que te comería.

Sus partes internas dieron un tirón al oírlo. Con las manos cerradas en puños a cada lado, se esforzó por alejar sus temores, determinada a hacer que aquello fuera bueno para él.

— ¿Y por qué no lo haces?—antes de saltar a su regazo.

Su sujetador era negro y trasparente, sus pezones sobresalían como si estuvieran dispuestos para jugar.  
>La mano derecha de Stefan se levantó y los dedos encontraron una protuberancia y tiraron de ella.<p>

— ¿Así?—preguntó, su voz ronca.

Ella asintió y se inclinó sobre sus rodillas, apretando su boca contra la de él. Al principio fue rarísimo. No había besado a nadie a parte de Damon desde hacía tiempo y la técnica de Stefan era diferente, en cierto modo más suave. Tomó sus labios y los mordisqueó y besuqueó antes de mezclar su lengua con la suya de nuevo. Cuando empezó a juguetear con su otro pecho a la vez, ella se apretó más, acercándose, sólo para que él la apartara de sí a su vez al instante siguiente.

Ella parpadeó y observó mientras él tironeaba de su sujetador hacia abajo, sus pechos saltando segundos antes de que él se inclinara y tomara uno en su boca. Le mordió el pezón, sus dientes endureciendo el botón haciéndolo arder. Ella gimió y le agarró por el pelo.

Se perdió en las sensaciones, sus caderas meciéndose arriba y abajo, su coño goteando y humedeciéndole las bragas más allá de todo arreglo. Cuando él se detuvo y levantó la mirada, comprendió que Damon había hablado. Ella se giró y le preguntó:

— ¿Qué?

— Arrodíllate entre sus piernas. Chúpasela. Hace siglos que nadie se la mama y a ti se te da muy bien

Joder, le estaba hablando sucio otra vez. Le recorrió un escalofrío mientras se bajaba del regazo de Stefan que no dejó de mirarla ni por un instante. Le apartó las piernas para abrírselas y se colocó entre ellas, lamiéndose los labios al ver su gruesa polla.

Se inclinó hacia adelante. Él soltó un aullido, haciéndola sonreír incluso mientras le daba lametones a su saco. Dejó que la lengua se deslizara por su polla, asegurándose de no dejarse aquella vena profunda del lado. Líquido pre-seminal brotó de la raja de la punta, y ella, ávidamente lo chupó, gimiendo cuando lo saboreó por primera vez.

— Joder, sí. Eso es, Elena.

_¿No era ese el plan?_ murmuró para sus adentros, casi gritando cuando una mano le palmeó el culo.

— Ponte sobre tus manos y rodillas—dijo Damon desde detrás de ella.

Ella apoyó las palmas sobre el suelo y levantó el culo hacia arriba, al aire, sin soltar en ningún momento la polla de Stefan, que pulsaba entre sus labios, y relajó la garganta, sabiendo que él no tardaría mucho en correrse. Se preguntó si en vez de eso querría follarla. Tal vez los dos tenían normas que ella desconocía. No reaccionó cuando Damon le agarró las bragas y se las bajó por los muslos. Cuando él le abrió más las piernas y apretó su pulgar contra su clítoris, gimió.

Stefan maldijo cuando las reverberaciones tensaron su garganta.

— ¡Joder! ¡Vas a hacer que suelte mi carga!

— ¿Quieres correrte en su boca o en su coño?—le preguntó Damon a la vez que deslizaba un dedo dentro suyo. Ella, en respuesta, meció sus caderas, ganándose otra palmada en el culo—Diablos, ¡Qué mojada que estás!

— Quiero sentirla.

— Tú mismo—dijo Damon, obligándola a moverse. Ella soltó la polla de Stefan, pero pronto se encontró cabalgando su regazo de nuevo. Esta vez no llevaba puesta su ropa interior.

Ella bajó la mirada hacia su polla. Él había encontrado el tiempo para ponerse un condón, pero nada ocultaba el hecho de que era más grueso que Damon. Más corto, pero definitivamente más grueso. Tragó.

Stefan la agarró por las caderas.

— Dime ahora si no quieres esto, Elena. No seré capaz de parar una vez esté dentro de ti. - Mirándolo a los ojos supo que de ninguna manera se lo negaría. Él necesitaba aquello, se veía claramente. Respiró profundamente y se movió sobre sus rodillas, sólo para temblar cuando él deslizó una mano entre sus muslos y le rozó el clítoris con una caricia firme.

Aceptó su beso, sus bocas todavía pegadas cuando él dio unos golpecitos sobre su coño una última vez antes de colocar su polla en la entrada. Entonces ella presionó hacia abajo, sus paredes internas ampliándose ante su invasión.

— Inclínate hacia adelante, Elena—susurró Damon, su mano pesada entre sus omóplatos.

Fue entonces cuando entendió cual había sido su plan todo aquel tiempo. ¡Ay, Dios! ¿Podría con aquello? ¿No dolería?

— Damon, no sé si...  
>— Lo lograrás—le aseguró, abriéndole las nalgas para poder ponerle lubricante por la raja. Lo restregó alrededor de la fruncida roseta, incluso deslizando un dedo en su interior para empaparle el interior. Le siguió otro dedo, recordándole lo que habían hecho el fin de semana anterior.<p>

Ella se había corrido como nunca. Sólo que no estaba segura de poderlo hacer de nuevo con dos pollas en su interior...

— Te siento perfecta, Elena —dijo Stefan. Le tomó el rostro y se lo subió, mirándola fijamente.

Se mordisqueó el labio inferior, disfrutando del gemido instantáneo de él, de cómo su polla dio un tirón en su interior. Las manos de él se tensaron sobre sus caderas, las uñas se le clavaron en la suave carne y probablemente también dejarían marcas. La idea de que él la magullara la excitó tanto que cuando Damon apretó la punta de su polla contra el nudo cerrado, no dijo nada.

Relajó los músculos y empujó hacia abajo, dejando que la tomara, sabiendo que podía confiar en él. Sabía que tenía que ir lento, especialmente hoy con la polla de Stefan estirándola ya. Cuando él se detuvo en la profundidad de ella, finalmente soltó el aire. Dolía. De verdad que sí. Se sentía llena, más llena que jamás antes.

Estaba haciendo aquello por él, por ellos, porque podía. Era tan simple como eso. Les dejaba follársela, tomarla lentamente al principio, sus ritmos creciendo con el tiempo. Los dedos de Stefan encontraron sus pezones, pellizcándolos a derecha e izquierda, tironeando de ellos hasta que gimió por la mezcla de placer y dolor que la atravesaba. No tomó mucho tiempo antes de que él empezara a jadear. Su polla se endureció dentro de ella, y supo que él estaba ya cerca. Apretó sus músculos internos alrededor de su machacante polla y ambos hombres gimieron al unísono.

— Joder, nena ¿qué estás haciendo?—oyó que Damon murmuraba detrás de ella.  
>— Quiero que os corráis dentro de mí. Ambos—replicó.<br>— Dios, eres increíble—dijo Stefan entre respiraciones. Sus manos volvieron a sus caderas y empezó a mecerla fuertemente contra su regazo, tirando más y más fuerte contra su polla, la punta rozando aquel punto dentro de ella que la hacía ver las estrellas. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se perdió en el momento.

— ¡Oh, sí!—gritó cuando sintió aquella ola inexorable construirse en su interior. Sus miembros se tensaron. Su coño y su culo también. Ambos hombres gruñeron algo, pero ya no podía oírlos. Estaba tan concentrada en su orgasmo que casi se pierde el de ellos. Damon dejó de menearse de golpe y rugió, pronto seguido por Stefan, quien inclinó la cabeza y le clavó los dientes en el hombro. Ella dio un tirón al sentir el mordisco y se perdió, corriéndose tan fuertemente que casi se desmaya.

Elena se arrebujó en el abrazo de su novio horas más tarde, escuchando el murmullo de los ronquidos de Stefan provenientes de la habitación de invitados.

— Podrías habérmelo preguntado, sabes —dijo mientras recorría con el dedo un camino sobre su pecho.

— ¿Preguntarte qué?

Ella se apoyó sobre su codo y lo miró fijamente.

— No te hagas el inocente. Aquel desafío fue sólo para que acabara concordando en tener sexo con Stefan, ¿verdad?

— Mmm, ¿tal vez?

Ella suspiró y se reclinó hasta que su mejilla quedó apoyada en el hombro de él.

— Deberías habérmelo dicho y ya está. Si me hubieras explicado el porqué probablemente lo habría hecho. Jamás lo he visto tan relajado como esta noche.

— No estaba muy seguro de lo que dirías. Realmente era una idea rara.

— Eres un buen hermano.

— Es la persona en quien confío más en el mundo y odio verlo así. Saber que va a regresar allí la próxima semana me mata.

— Es su trabajo. Lo ha escogido él.

— No me importa. Sigue siendo mi hermano y odio verlo dolido. Viste cómo estaba cuando llegó esta mañana. Se veía tan... deprimido.

— Pero ya no.

— No. —La apretó contra sí— Gracias a ti.

— Pero si fue tu idea —protestó.

— Pero sólo porque tú estuviste de acuerdo, mi vida. Te amo.

Ella se giró entre sus brazos y le rodeó el cuello con los suyos, obligándolo a bajar la cabeza.

— Yo también te amo —respondió justo antes de que su boca encontrara la suya.

Damon se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al armario.

— ¿Qué haces?—Pregunto ella confundida, mientras fruncía el ceño y miraba en su dirección.

Él no le contesto, abrió el armario y saco una cosa que se escondió detrás de la espalda. Se giro y la miro.

— Levántate y cierra los ojos—le dijo su novio mientras se iba acercando poco a poco.

— ¿Que dices?—

— Solo levántate y cierra los ojos amor, confía en mí—dijo él, que ya estaba a unos pocos pasos de ella.

Elena se levanto de la cama y se puso las manos en la cara para no ver nada.

— Ya puedes abrirlos—

Ella al abrir los ojos no pudo evitar sorprenderse, las lagrimas golpeaban sus ojos para salir. Damon estaba apoyado con una rodilla en el suelo mientras sostenía una cajita en sus manos con un anillo en su interior. Él sonreía, en sus ojos Elena pudo ver una chispa de esperanza, pero sobre todos amor.

— Elena Gilbert te amo, eres la mejor persona que ha entrado en mi vida, hermosa e incluso eso te queda corto. Lo que siento por ti es tan fuerte que no puedo explicarlo con palabras, es demasiado, nunca pensé sentir esto por una persona hasta que llegaste tu y me cambiaste los esquemas, Elena te amo— ella no lo pudo evitar más y se echo a llorar de la felicidad que incluso enmudeció— Que me dices ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Ella se echo a sus brazos.

— Dios, Si— consiguió decir— ¡Si, si!

Damon le puso el anillo en el dedo y la beso, y en ese momento pensó en su futuro juntos, no se lo imaginaba con nadie más que no fuera con Elena a su lado y con sus hijos. Solo la quería a ella, quería tenerla a su lado siempre.

La acostó en la cama mientras la besaba, quería hacerle el amor, sí, no era sexo era hacer el amor, y mientras profundizaba ese beso pensó y se dio cuenta que con su Elena nunca fue solo sexo, con ella siempre fue hacer el amo. Porque la amaba como nunca había amado a nadie.

Fin


End file.
